1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to methods of activating thermally actuated active materials, and more particularly, to methods of doing the same that utilize wireless transmission to enable, or directly cause activation.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Thermally actuated active material (e.g., shape memory alloy, shape memory polymer, paraffin wax, etc.) actuators typically require hard-wire communication to effect on-demand activation. More particularly, in these systems an electric circuit comprising an input device or controller provides the electric current used to directly (e.g., through Joule heating) or indirectly (e.g., by energizing a neighboring thermal element) heat the actuator, wherein the device or controller is operable to control the current and activation signal. Needless to say, the necessity to provide hard-wire connection limits the scope and flexibility of the system, and presents other concerns. For example, it is appreciated that the distance between the input device or controller and actuator is limited by acceptable material costs, and the resistance within the circuit based on the available voltage, and that, as such, the presence of a user proximal to the actuator is required.